


Hold You (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Reader cuddles Keanu before bed to cheer him up, & an intimate conversation about their relationship ensues.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hold You (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : One F bomb as well. And a mention (or a few..) of sex. Enjoy!

On a chilly February evening, you sit alone, whisked away in a novel, tucked in your queen sized bed. The freshly washed sheets, fragrant with the smell of spring cherry blossoms sprawled around you; make you miss the season forthcoming. It felt like it had been ages since you last saw a vibrant, rosy pink blossom blooming outside.

Someone had gifted you a petite, potted cherry blossom tree as housewarming gift when you and Keanu first purchased your home together. He planted it right in your front yard, where you’d see it each time you come in and out. It had been growing more and more each year, coming back stronger, wiser. You felt it symbolized a lot more than just a shrub, rising in your yard. It had been there since you and Keanu started your journey together, by buying a home, where you’d start a family together. It symbolized all the firsts that would come thereafter, the ups and downs that may follow, the good and the not so good.

But what would always remain, was familiarity. The beauty that would remain evergreen, the growth that would signify endless support. The roots that had found home in what surrounded. The love that grew, season after season,

both outside, in the yard called home to the blossom tree,

and inside, in the house you and your lover called home.

Your husband, Keanu, would be home soon. Night had fallen a few hours long ago, the winter days shorter. You’d often wait for him when he was out later. He’d been out today to the Arch office, working out some stuff with his colleagues for the business. He’d called earlier, letting you know he’d eat out tonight, as they’d ran overtime. You’d planned to watch a movie together before bed though, you missed him all day.

-

A few moments pass, the pages flipping between your fingers, your gaze intently locked in, inquisitive, absorbed within the tale you’d immersed between. The gray bedroom door flows open, revealing a much tired Keanu, Arch leather jacket swung over his shoulder. His eyes catch yours, as he smiles, rubbing tiredness from his earthy pupils.

“Hi baby.” His gruff voice rasps, as he walks towards the closet.

“Hey, how was it?” you chirp, setting the novel aside on the nightstand, your reading glasses along.

He runs a hand through his lengthy mane, sighing. “It was okay.” He keeps his gaze low, shuffling out of his jeans into some sweatpants, and a plain white sleeping shirt. You admire his bare chest and torso as he does, although his muscles seem tense. Biting your lip, you inquire.

“ _Everything alright, love?_ ”

Keanu chuckles lightly, the sound barely escaping past his lips as he throws his clothes into the wash hamper. “Everything’s okay. Just…I don’t know. Fatigue I guess.”

“Aw, should we watch a movie tomorrow instead, then?” you propose, fluffing your pearly white pillow.

“I guess.” His deep voice exhales. He walks towards the bed to his side, pulling the covers back. His under eyes are puffier than usual; you know him like the back of your hand. He’s had a long, long day. But he’s never the type to complain or lament. He’s a hard worker, prefers to keep the attention drawn away.

But you were his wife, if you wouldn’t look out for him, who else would?

You bring your hand to touch his forearm, tracing some of the veins along his skin. “You wanna do something else?” bringing yourself in closer, you wrap your hands around his left arm, placing a kiss to his bicep, before you rest your head on it. He seemed tense, hassled. You hated every second seeing him this way.

Keanu brings his right hand to rest over one of yours that is wrapped around his left arm. Gently squeezing, he sighs.

“ _Do you ever wonder, about how much of everything there is?”_

Your brows furrow together, hearing the words come out of his mouth. “Hmmmm…care to elaborate?” you propose, hugging his arm closer, as you’re still leaning on it, sat side by side in bed.

“There so many people, so many stories. So many problems. Do you ever wonder, where does it all end?” he divers his gaze down again. “What if it all ended today? What if all our stories just…ceased to exist? Would we be happy with what we’ve left behind?”

You take in a shaky breath, realizing there’s a ton on his mind right now. Every now and then, Keanu feels down, which is alright, he’s only human. He deserves to feel, as we all do.

You lace his hand with yours, hugging his arm tighter now.

“Hmm, that’s a pretty vast one. I’d like to think we all leave a mark, no matter how big or small. And if we’re content, happy with the way we’re leading our lives when we’re here, does it really matter what we leave behind?”

He slowly nods his head, lips pursing together tighter.

“Bad day?” you ask again.

“I guess. Don’t know why though.”

“That’s alright.” You smile, freeing yourself from him. You move back over to your side of the bed, laying down, and open your arms for him. “ _Come here_.” You smile, nudging him.

He looks down at you, how adorable you looked inviting him in for a snuggle. The cast of the bed side lamp over your skin, paired with the moonlight filtered in made you look delightfully surreal, dreamlike. Your arms were always so warm, so welcoming. As much as it may go against his manly persona, Keanu enjoyed the occasional cuddle of being the little spoon. There was just something so appealing, so lovable, addicting with the way you’d hold him close.

You see a smile creep his lips, as he lowers himself down. Wrapping your arms around him, he tucks his head into your chest, breathing in your lavender scent in an audible inhale. He secures his arms around you as well, holding tight.

This was what it meant to have complete contentment.

You bring a hand up to stroke his silky, dark hair comfortingly, peacefully placing a few kisses to his temple, his head. His breathing is steady, felt against your skin. Gently massaging his scalp with your fingers, you kiss his forehead before speaking.

“What was the highlight of your week, babe?” you find talking to him, normally makes him feel more at ease.

He brings his head out of your chest, pulling away slightly, so he’s now face to face with you. “Definitely that meal we had the other day on that beach restaurant.” he chuckles. “What about you?”

“I saw a puppy with the fluffiest fur the other day while taking the recycling out.” You grin. “Which reminds me, can we please get a dog?” you frown.

He laughs, deep voice rummaging through your ears. “Maybe.”

Bringing his head back to tuck into your chest, he holds you tighter again, latching on as you hold him, soothingly rubbing his back and arms. You continue to press kisses wherever you can, letting him know you’re close.

You never let him forget the feeling of being touched, with all the love you can offer. All the love he deserves.

“ _I love you_.” You whisper, every now and then, barely audible as you’re holding each other, relaxed and gratified.

A few moments later, Keanu pulls back, moving up slightly, leaning his head on his elbow as he faces you. His lips harbour the most contagiously exquisite smile.

“ _What’s something you’ve dreamed of doing, but haven’t?_ ” he asks, peering down at you. He brings a hand to lace with yours, your fingers fiddling together.

You ponder for a moment, “I’ve always wanted to make something creative. Like, direct, or organize?” you answer, shifting so you can lean your head on one of your arms, as the other holds his hand.

“Why haven’t you yet, angel?” he frowns.

“Fear of failure, I guess. I just need an idea I’m really confident in.”

He brings your hand up to place a kiss to your palm. “Anything you’ll make is amazing.”

You grin at him, and at how romantic he’s being. This man _really_ had your entire heart.

“ _What’s your favourite memory we’ve shared together?_ ” you probe, leaning your hand on your chin now, staring up at him, gently stroking his hand with your thumb. He chuckles, before tapping his chin.

“We’ve shared so many, how do you expect me to choose?” he debates.

“There’s got to be something that stands out! Are you trying to say I’m not memorable?” you gasp playfully.

He cups your cheek, gently stroking his thumb under your eye. “You’re the most memorable thing I have.”

He really meant that, and you know it.

“I think it would have to be that day, a few months into when we were first dating. I took you on a drive along the coast, we stopped at that cliff overlooking the city. On the way back, it got dark, and you fell asleep holding my hand. I tried avoiding every single pothole and bump so you wouldn’t wake up.” He shakes his head, his dark brown hair falling in his face.

“Baby, you did that? You never told me that before.” You giggle, tapping his nose.

“Yeah, you looked so peaceful. So fucking perfect. I kept glancing over every few moments to make sure you were okay.” He kisses your forehead. “There was this stray hair that kept falling in your eye, so I’d have to keep moving my hand to move it away, and then bring my hand down to hold yours again, so it wouldn’t get cold.” He smiled, reminiscing.

You beam at the way he’s speaking, recalling every detail. Your heart was fluttering, feeling yourself fall deeper in love with him, if that was even possible.

He lays back down again, head against the pillows, pulling you into his chest, so he’s now the bigger spoon. Wrapping both arms around you, he ponders.

“ _What qualities made me special to you?_ ” he asks, curious. He often thought about how exceptionally perfect you were; you were definitely the woman of his dreams. He had trouble seeing why you chose him, sometimes.

You place a kiss to his chest, hugging him tighter.

“There’s so, so many, Ke. I love how caring you are; how respectful you are to every single person around you. How thoughtful you are, considerate. I love how passionate you are of your work, how determined, enthusiastic you are. I love the way you take care of me. The way you kill spiders for me, the way you make my morning coffee perfect each and every time. The way you let me have the less scary side of the bed.” You giggle. “I love how much you love me, and never let me forget it.” You say genuinely, moving your gaze up to look at him, adoringly, your fingers gently grazing his chest.

With his cheeks blushed a tinge of peach, he smiles down at you, lovingly. You’d remind him how much he meant to you, each second of every day if you could.

“Okay, I have one for you. _What were you thinking of on our first date?”_ you giggle, proposing. Positioning your head back on his chest, an arm drapes over him again, hugging into him, the beat of his heart, rise and fall of his chest under you, reminding you that he was real; not just a dream.

 _A wonderful, magnificent dream_.

With a chuckle, he sighs. “Definitely praying that you were just as affected by me as I was by you. I think my breath really hitched when I picked you up from that apartment you lived in by the farmer’s market.” He laughs. “You didn’t know I brought my bike, and the look you gave me, it was priceless, sweetheart.” He leans down to place a kiss in your hair, recollecting.

You gasp in memory. “I remember that! You asked me to hold onto you while we drove, pretty sure my heart fluttered at the thought of touching you.” You giggle. “Not much has changed, huh.” You smile at the way you’re doing just that now, limbs tangled, completely connected physically, & emotionally, holding each other.

“That was a pretty great day.” He shifts slightly under you, to allow his hand to how hold yours as it rests on his chest. “Hey, _what would be your perfect day_?” he asks, enquiring.

Furrowing your brows, biting your lip in thought, you finally speak.

“ _Hmm_ …okay. I’d… – sorry, **we’d** sleep in until at least 9:30am. I wouldn’t let you leave the bed before me because you know how I feel about losing your body heat.” You laugh. “Then, we would take our dog on a walk, who by the way, I’m _still_ patiently waiting for you to gift me. Then, we’d have our morning coffee outside on the patio, overlooking the city. Maybe later I’d go to brunch with some friends, perhaps go to the library downtown…oh! A concert later in the evening would be cool. Maybe dinner by the beach with all our friends? Oh! I’d definitely go to that cute artisan bakery by the park.” You ramble. “What about you, baby?”

“ _Hmm_ …” he rubs his hand up and down your arm softly. “We’d sleep in, have some killer morning sex. _Twice_.” He looks down to see you playfully roll your eyes. He’s moving his spare hand out in front of him, waving away as he normally does when he speaks about things that interest him.

A quality so uniquely him.

“Then, we’d have breakfast and go for a motorcycle ride, maybe go for a swim, have _more_ sex,” you cut him off.

“ ** _More?_** Didn’t we just go twice in the morning?” you huff, staring up at him.

“This is *my* perfect day, miss.” He jokes.

You raise your hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. Go on.” You giggle and return your arms to his embrace.

“Then, we’d go to the movies. Maybe out to the bar later with friends, come back home, have more sex, do some reading outside by the pool, go out for an evening meal, come back home and have more sex,” you cut him off again.

“Okay, okay, I get the point.” You giggle, kissing his chest again.

“Five times in a day, Ke? Seriously?” you chuckle.

“Can’t help it when my wife is so beautiful.” He smiles. “There’s nothing I love more than making love to you, darling.”

Grinning, your hands fiddle together once again, fingers gently lacing each other, soothingly grazing over each others palms. The dainty room fills with stillness once again, for a few moments.

Closing your eyes, you focus your attention on the feel of his steady breathing chest underneath your head, the warmth of his body engulfing you, the scent of a cigarette smoked not long ago, spiked with the scent of his woody cologne enticing your senses.

Grasping his much larger hand in yours both of yours, you place a kiss to each one of his fingers, so softly, tenderly.

Bringing your hand up, you gently scratch his beard, your touch brimming with affection. As your head stays placed on his chest, with your hand stroking through his hair calmly, gently tracing the bumps of his face, you ask into the dimly lit room, voice discreet, softer than a flowing feather.

“ _Ke, were you in love before me?_ ” you wonder. The ticking of the clock seems to get louder, filling the tranquillity of the four walls.

He takes in a deep breath, before responding.

“ _Not like this_.”

Placing another kiss to your hair, he continues to hold you tight to his chest, almost shielding you away from any harm. The way he’d always protect you.

“I’ve never loved this strong in my entire life. I can’t see a life without you in it. And I’m not scared of how much I love you. I just know, that you are everything. & I know, that what we have, what we’ve made, is the most important thing I have.”

Feeling tears brim ever so slightly in your orbs, you exhale, in complete contentment. You knew each word leaving his mouth was coming from the bottom of his heart, because he’d never failed to show you. For you, each word meant complete certainty, unquestionably.

_How, did you ever get so lucky to find someone who loves you so entirely, so unconditionally?_

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you shift your weight onto your elbow, leaning up to stare him right into his chocolate eyes, perfectly glistening, so beautifully. There’s a gratified smile that rests his lips, so completely at ease, a perceptible contrast to the stress that’d worked his features prior.

Cupping his cheek with your palm, your subtle, delicate voice speaks.

“ _What can I do to show you how much I love you?_ ”

Grasping your wrist, resting his hand over yours that cups his cheek, he stares you right into your eyes, almost as if staring into your soul. “ _Exactly what you’re doing now. Listening to me, being here with me._ ”

Leaning in, your lips graze his, connecting in a love drenched kiss, his thumb coaxes the soft skin under your eye, pouring a wealth of adoration, respect, fondness, all things good, everything he wanted to give to you, into your rosy lips.

“You mean everything to me, too.” You whisper, into his neck, as he pulls you back in, resting his chin on top of your head _._

 _In this moment, so pure, as a fresh rainfall after a sandy drought, worry ceases to exist_.

As the bedside lamp glimmers, emitting a glowy hue of gold into each corner of the serene room,

the thought of spring cherry blossoms fills your head again.

The way they’d bloom once more, in the warmth. The way they’d return, greeting the new, sweet, honeyed spring, returning to the front yard garden, to the familiarity of being back home, exactly where they’d belonged all along.

The heavenly sky and whispy clouds would wave hello to them, the breezy air would embrace them, the graceful rainfall would kiss them, the silky grass would welcome them. _Because all things bloom, in the most natural form of love._

-

Snuggled tight to your lover, the man who owned each drop of love you had to offer, you hug him closer, keen to feel his skin in closest proximity.

Feeling his lips on your forehead, you daze off into a deep, restful sleep, in the arms,

of the one,

who mattered most. 


End file.
